toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tax Lion
'Tax Lion '''is the twelfth cog on the V2 Cashbot corporate ladder. This cog is the most powerful on the corporate ladder with it's highest attack doing 130 damage. Starting phrases ''"I'm truly ROARsome." "Grrr, I'm a lion." "I'm top of the food chain!" "I'm proud to be a TOP consumer." "I'll eat you alive!" "You can't beat the lion." "Sorry to interrupt your safari." "I'm in my natural habitat." "You're about to become endangered." "You had better conserve me." "I'm a real carnivore." "I'll make you go extinct!" "You've become expendable." "I've got the eye of the lion." "Perfect timing, I need someone to LI-on." "Have you paid your tax?" "Your tax is now due." "You owe me." "You're in the red." "You haven't paid your tax." "You can count on me to make you pay." "Don't mention tigers around me." Attacks (Signature) Roar: Tax Lion will step forward, open his mouth and roar, stunning all the toons. 25 damage on level 12 36 damage on level 13 47 damage on level 14 58 damage on level 15 69 damage on level 16 80 damage on level 17 (Signature) Taxed: Tax Lion takes out a clipboard and pen. He then writes some notes of some sort, and as he writes, percentage signs start bouncing out of the clipboard and start attacking the toon. Due to the splash damage effect, this attack will also affect other toons, degrading by 5 damage as it goes along the line. The last toon to be attacked incurs a damage penalty of 6 extra laff. 39 damage on level 12 48 damage on level 13 57 damage on level 14 66 damage on level 15 75 damage on level 16 84 damage on level 17 (Signature) Jargon: Tax Lion pounds a fist on his other hand and money-related words fly out, such as "defecit", "icome tax", "VAT", "debt-ceiling", "bankruptcy", "loan", "interest rates", "inflation", etc. The toon will be hit repeatedly by the words. Tax Lion does not stop pounding his fist on his hand until the attack ends. 42 damage on level 12 55 damage on level 13 68 damage on level 14 81 damage on level 15 94 damage on level 16 107 damage on level 17 Power Trip: Tax Lion wiggles his fingers and blue sparks fly at the toons. 40 damage on level 12 51 damage on level 13 62 damage on level 14 73 damage on level 15 84 damage on level 16 95 damage on level 17 Brief Case: Tax Lion takes out a brief case and hurls it at the toon. 40 damage on level 12 51 damage on level 13 62 damage on level 14 73 damage on level 15 84 damage on level 16 95 damage on level 17 (Signature) Enveloped: Tax Lion takes out an evelope, puts a red letter inside saying "TAX OVERDUE", closed the evelope, signs it, and throws it at the toon. The envelope performs a loop mid-air and strikes the toon. 27 damage on level 12 50 damage on level 13 63 damage on level 14 76 damage on level 15 89 damage on level 16 102 damage on level 17 Synergy: Tax Lion leans back and summons many dollar signs on the floor. These fly at the toons. 35 damage on level 12 50 damage on level 13 65 damage on level 14 80 damage on level 15 95 damage on level 16 110 damage on level 17 Watercooler: Tax Lion takes out a watercooler and squirts it at the toon. 20 damage on level 12 40 damage on level 13 60 damage on level 14 72 damage on level 15 83 damage on level 16 94 damage on level 17 Rubber Stamp: Tax Lion takes out a stamp and ink pad, pounds the ink pad a few times and points the stamp at the toon. Letters fly out. 52 damage on level 12 55 damage on level 13 58 damage on level 14 61 damage on level 15 64 damage on level 16 67 damage on level 17 Schmooze: Tax Lion pounds his fist on this other hand, and words swarm the toon. 26 damage on level 12 51 damage on level 13 66 damage on level 14 81 damage on level 15 94 damage on level 16 109 damage on level 17 Overdraft: Tax Lion makes a paper aeroplane out of a blue letter saying "Confidential", and throws it at the toon. This does. 50 damage on level 12 62 damage on level 13 72 damage on level 14 94 damage on level 15 106 damage on level 16 130 damage on level 17 Technobabble: Tax Lion activates something and lots of speech bubbles start flying around randomly, with some hitting randomly selected toons, others not hitting anyone. 27 damage on level 12 39 damage on level 13 51 amage on level 14 63 damage on level 15 75 damage on level 16 87 damage on level 17 Hot Air: Tax Lion pounds his hand on his fist and flames jump out at the toon. 30 damage on level 12 50 damage on level 13 67 damage on level 14 85 damage on level 15 97 damage on level 16 106 damage on level 17 Trivia Tax Lion's weakness is the Storm Cloud because to lions rain is a lion's pain because rain soaks a lion's mane! Category:V2 Cashbots Category:Dimensos' Creations